Becoming' Black
by TheGreyPrince
Summary: Grey independent Harry. When the illusive Draco Black Malfoy comes to Hogwarts, Harry learns a few truths about Dumbledore and his fate. As manipulations and secrets are revealed. Harry must find his place with the Black Family the cost a life of deceit
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing…  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know. I'll most likely post it on  
**Focus: **The Black family: Draco, Narcissia , Sirius, Harry, Tayranee (?!)  
**Feedback:**Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… OK well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **One little change to The HP universe, Lucius Malfoy died. Narcissia is a woman out for revenge and who should help her but her only remaining relative- Sirius Black a pronounced murderer. The Blacks are back and they are bringing the world to its feet in a game of cunning and deceit. Focusing primarily on Draco and the Black family.

**'Becoming' Black**

_**Prologue**_

**ASCENSION **  
(by_Colleen Hitchcock_)

And if I go,  
while you're still here...  
Know that I live on,  
vibrating to a different measure  
--behind a thin veil you cannot see through.  
You will not see me,  
so you must have faith.  
I wait for the time when we can soar together again,  
--both aware of each other.  
Until then, live your life to its fullest.  
And when you need me,  
Just whisper my name in your heart,  
...I will be there.

Lucius Malfoy was a beautiful man. Pale as he was, his face seemed to be a masterpiece of sharp edges and points, made of colours made to compliment and to deceive. Pale blond hair fell around his face, never unkempt, always neat and tidy with piercing cold grey eyes that seemed to never warm or show emotion. He had looks of an angel but a heart of a demon.

Since birth Lucius was taught that he had a duty to cleanse the wizarding world of muggles- lower life forms, inferior beings who wanted to overrun their world so that they- pure bloods would be a thing of the past. Muggles were dirt and selfish creatures they were never happy with what they had, even though they had most of the world they still wanted theirs. His father had told him that- Malfoy's were survivors they did anything and everything to survive but never should they ever lose their true goal- power-having it and controlling it. Money he was told had great value, it brought power and covered secrets. The Malfoy family had a lot of cold, dark secrets, some of which were forgotten as the generations went on, some however remained. Merlin how Lucius hated his father and his philosophies- he'd often wished the old man would croak if only to shut him up. of course he played nice till he was out of school and older enough to be entitled to his share of the Malfoy fortune, but until then Lucius was loyal till the end.

When he went to school, Lucius was a leader because he had money, power and looks. It was in school that he learned the greatest power one could have. It was not in magic, although Lucius absorbed that like a sponge and was an incredibly able wizard. No, power lay in ones emotions. If people could not read you then they could not harm you, if you understood ones emotions you could manipulate them- fear was the easiest to manipulate and induce. Lucius became a master of his emotions by 3rd year and found that even his father couldn't read him by his 4th year he was a master in manipulating people. Some would call it charisma Malfoy called it manipulation. Even his father was fooled by his little tricks. He would often pit his father against his associates working them like puppets so that it was truly his aims that were being fulfilled. No one suspected a thing and because of that Malfoy became addicted to control but he found himself curious and attracted to those who didn't seem to be affected by him.

It was in his 7th year that he noticed Narcissia Black. She was unlike the other women he had, until then, chosen to spend his time with. She like him knew how to play the game. She hid herself behind a mask of beauty but underneath she was cruel and ruthless and he found that admirable. It had taken more than a month to win her heart- and it was her heart that he wanted. It took almost 2 years and when he had her he vowed to do anything for her. He'd never told her that he loved her only admired her strength, they still after all had a game to play.

After their marriage Lucius devoted his time and energy to the man who stood across from him in his family home. Lord Voldemort- many of his servant thought he was a pure-blood put he was not. He was a half blood- had a muggle-born father. But Lucius allowed him grace since he seemed to have the same goals as him- to rid the world of muggleborns and to restore the pure-bloods as the social elites of the world. He was slightly evil… ok a lot evil and there was no question that if Lucius was caught with the man he'd been sent straight to Azkaban, but Lucius was sorely attracted to him, because he too seemed to be immune to Lucius manipulations and that seemed to be enough to follow his regime… at first.

"Malfoy" greeted Voldemort.

"Lord Voldemort" bowed Lucius and he watched the man's eyes skim across the room and felt a rush of pride run through him as he knew his house was exquisite. He had seen Voldemort's home and as far as he was concerned it was hardly fit to house a house-elf, of course he had lied through his teeth on how it had fabulous potential just to please the guy.

"Lovely as always Narcissia" Voldermort said as his eyes finally rested on her and the little bundle in her arms. Lucius eyes narrowed and he watched as his wife tightened her hold on their only child- his son the one good thing that him and Narcissia had even done for the world.

"Thank you Lord Voldemort" she replied and she began to stand from her position on the sofa so that she could bow more formally.

"Don't be silly" said Voldemort "you must not stand with the child in you arms"

Narcissia stopped frozen halfway between standing and sitting completely. Confusion flashed in her eyes before she offered a gentle smile and then sat- she held her son closer.

To take the focus away from his family Lucius addressed Voldemort "what service may we offer you today"

Voldermort turned back to him and casually but with full authority said "I want you to give him to me"

"Who?" asked Lucius in true confusion and then remembering who he was talking to he bowed low "my Lord"

"Your son. I want you son"

Lucius looked over to his wife as she clutched their sleeping son, her fists were white and there was a faint glimmer of horror in her eyes. He looked back at Voldemort.

"But Lord I-"

Voldemort stood up straighter, his voice darker "Are you questioning me Malfoy?"

"No, No" he moved almost inconceivably closer to his wife. "But my son at this age is no use to you and I was just"

"Thinking" snarled Voldemort losing the very little patience he had "I want your son- as my own- I will raise him to be the perfect solider"

"But he is my son" he said slowly trying to wrap his mind around the words

"But he shall be mine- give him to me- now"

Lucius had never refused a request from him before which is why he was 2nd in command. Thus his feet began to carry him over to his wife it was an instinct- Voldemort ordered Lucius followed. It was only now he realized how much of a dog he had become- Malfoy were slaves to no man, but here he was about to hand over his son to a renounced madman because it was- tradition?

His wife beautiful Narcissia Black sat their looking as elegant as ever as if her husband wasn't about to give her son away to evil incarnate. He had vowed that he would do anything for her- and she him. When he began serving the dark lord she had been hesitant but then conceded for him. No one knew just how close the two of them were- Lucius told her everything. Lately in the things that he had told her she had become scared and his faith in the Dark Lord had faltered with hers. It seemed like now he would have to choose between the two; power or-love?

Each step he took made his leg feel heavier as if filled with lead, and as the distance between him and his fate closed he had to drag himself over. Narcissia 's face was deathly white and tears threatened to unleash in her blue eyes but her posture did not waver. He caught her eyes and held her gaze for one heart stopping moment, 1000 words passed between them; of promises made, broken, unfulfilled, of love, happiness and joy and of the inevitability. He began to kneel his arms slowly coming around her, he took in her scent; ice, femininity and sex "I am sorry" he whispered as he caressed her ear with his lips. In him he found a gentleness that he did not believe existed in him. She sighed every so softly that Lucius had to stop a smile- an honesty to merlin smile, from appearing on his features- this woman had proved to be his undoing. He looked down as the bundle in his arms barely a year old, and this tiny thing in her arms meant the world to him. He had tried to be as detached as possible to it- tried to recall how his father had been with him but from the moment he saw the boy he had been filled with an emotion so rich that he had to leave the room to catch his breath. He was the most precious thing in the world and worth more than money and power- he was the goodness and the light in the world. When Lucius looked at him he saw a version of himself- one that had not shed so much blood and he wanted him to be proud of him. He himself had hated his father held contempt for the man so strong that when he died he was barely affected, he could not bear thinking that his son would feel the same about him. He held out a hand and stoked the side of his son's face and wished that he was awake so that he could see his eyes so that it could give Lucius strength. He looked up a Narcissia and whispered "run" and then stood so fast that his expensive black cap swirled around him majestically.

"I can't do that" he said as he confronted Voldemort- entirely unruffled

Voldemort looked shocked "you who have given me everything that I'd ask for will not give me your son- you disappoint me Malfoy"

"And you me, I had hoped you would be the saviour of our world but you are nothing more than a madman with more blood on you hand than any"

"Don't become a hypocrite you have just as much as me" snarled an incensed Voldemort. He had never been disrespected like this in his life and it would not be long before Lucius was punished for it.

"Maybe so- but your path ends now"

Voldemort crackled "you think I fear you Malfoy, I made you, you are nothing more than vermin and I shall be happy to remained you of that"

"Then come Tom- we shall see"

Voldemort pulled out his wand "I shall make your son into a monster- the very thing you despise and I shall keep your wife around so that she sees the monster her son has become is because of you"

Lucius smirked this time "he will be the greatest thing_ you_ despise, my grey prince, my little dragon"

"You have no royalty in you. I am the heir of Slytherin here"

"Then more fool you- he will destroy you" stated Lucius amusement floating in his eyes as he pulled out his wand "the Malfoy family has been around almost as long as your generation, just how many secrets do you think we've accumulated" he snarled "and we did not pollute ourselves with mudbloods. You lost your true history I have always known mine, you are nowhere near better than me"

Lucius watched as Voldemort shook in rage, but he felt nothing not even fear.

"Avada" began Voldemort coldly and a green light headed towards him. Lucius stood his ground ready to take the curse head on to protect his family. "Mark my word Riddle he will have a hand in your destruction" and then he too began "Avada"

But Voldemort was to quick and had shouted the second part long before the green light exploded from Lucius own wand. Lucius hardly felt it when his body hit the ground. His spirit still stood between Voldemort and his family, he turned to his wife- his face softening in a way it had never when he was alive, his eyes sparked with an awakening of new found knowledge- this is what it felt like to do something good- to be a hero. It was better than the cold that he felt every time he killed someone. The baby awoke and spotted his father's image and held out a chubby hand to touch him- awe was on his face. _There it is_ Lucius thought the strength I needed.

"Change the world son, bring your enemies to their feet" he said softly and then he looked up and nodded slowly to Narcissia. He was afraid to look at her- afraid to be defeated by her look and so he shouted "Go" and then turned back to Voldemort, slowly he flew towards him. A strange liquid on his face appearing and he marvelled at it for less than a moment and then the world exploded.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy it, please tell me what you think. 

I think the Malfoy- Black family are underpresetend in fanfiction but if you know of any good stories please tell me- especially featuring Draco, or the Black-Malfoy family relationship.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing…  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know. I'll most likely post it on  
**Pairing(s)/focus: **The Black family: Draco, Narcissia, Sirius, Harry, Tayranee (?!)  
**Feedback: **Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… ok well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **One little change to The HP universe, Lucius Malfoy died. Narcissia is a woman out for revenge and who should help her but her only remaining relative- Sirius Black a pronounced murderer. The Blacks are back and they are bringing the world to its feet in a game of cunning and deceit.

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND THE COMPLIMENTS ON MY WRITING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, I'LL BE UPLOAD CHAPTER 2 SOON BECAUSE OF THE SHORTNESS OF THIS CHAPTER.**

* * *

_**Becoming Black**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Narcissa Malfoy huddled her son close to her chest as she stared out the window. She had been hiding for almost three weeks dodging death eaters that wanted to kill her and take her son, her only reminder of Lucius. Even his name brought a torrent of pain that she had not yet dealt with. She had to be strong for her son. By nature she had never been weak or one to break down and cry through tragedy. No, Narcissia was a master strategist she would find a way passed this.

Voldemort had gone and gotten himself killed barely two ago by Harry Potter a mere infant. But she was still not free. She knew that he would return one day and she would be ready to take him down, even if it took her life to do so. The newspaper articles in front of her held the first stage of her plan. Sirius Black was to be sent to Azkaban tomorrow, his wand to be broken and no trial to be made. As of now he was in the Ministry of Magic holding cells and she would have to find a way to gain entry. Everyone assumed they had died; the Malfoy manor had gone up in flames incinerating what appeared to be the remains of people. Of course the manor remained in all its glory as it was charmed to resist all form of destruction. But Narcissa made her presences known to a selected few until she got what she wanted then it was bye bye memory. She was never there. Oh the day would come when she returned to take what was hers- her name, her position, her fortune. But she would wait as a sleeping dragon.

Baby Draco was sleeping peacefully on the bed in one of the Malfoy's secret hideaways. She would leave him with the house elves until she returned. Normally she would never think of doing that, but desperate times required desperate measures.

"Imphy" she called the house elf

"Yes mistress" bowed the elf

"Take care of him" commanded Narcissia

"Imphy will do" she bowed again and again

Narcissia turned and began walking to the threshold but hesitated. She did not like the weakness that her child made her feel. She did not want to leave him but she knew she had to, and even though she knew this she hesitated to go. Straightening up her back in resolution she opened the door but not before throwing a quick caution "Imphy, protect him with you life." Then she was gone.

#

"By Merlin I am seeing ghost now" laughed Sirius dryly as he watched the raven turned into his cousin.

"No such luck Black" began Narcissia as she hastily began the unbinding spell to his wrists.

He looked at her in confusion "What are you doing?"

"Why I thought that would be obvious" she drawled as she tossed him a wand

He picked it up and examined it "my wand"

"A new _better_ wand" she corrected

"But why?"

"Why? Because we have revenge to take that is why"

"Revenge on whom? Voldemort is dead. The death eaters are being rounded up"

She let out a dry laugh "He will return and half of the death eaters will find a way out of it, and the rest will never be found again"

"There is no coming back from the dead"

"There are ways" she drawled

Sirius stood and grasped his cousin "what do you know?"

"Everything. My husband told me everything. Voldemort will return and he will pay for his death"

"So you are doing this for Lucius" he dropped her arms "after everything he did to you"

"He saved my son" she yelled "he saved our baby. He had been finding a way to escape service with the dark lord, but before he could get out he demanded our son"

"What for?"

"To raise as his own. You as well as I do know the potency of the Black and Malfoy lines"

"So what do you suggest? One of us is wanted the other one is dead?"

"Come now Black all that creativity you had in Hogwarts has not left you. No. I think you two shall be a victim of death"

"I had prepared myself for the dementors kiss…"

"Aah well there is still time. Are you going to accept the offer?"

"You were never my favourite cousin" he said honestly

"Nor you mine. But you are all the family I have left… that my son has left. If anything should happen to me I know that you will look after him" she glanced at him from under her lashes "please don't get soppy, you are still a Black"

"As are you cousin. We shall be the famous 3"

"Make that number a little higher we must come back for the boy- Harry"

"Harry! Where is he?"

"There is no way you can get to him now. Dumbledore has eyes on him but we shall return and take back what is ours"

#

Sirius and Naricissa had been holed up in her hideout for a little over a month. They had not done much- correction he had not done much more than play with Draco, Nariccisa on the other hand had been leaving and returning at all hours of the night. It both bothered him and filled him with relief. He preferred being alone with Draco than being in the presence of his cousin. Their speech was often too strained and polite. Draco on the other hand, was a cute kid but hardly a conversationalist. So much of his day was filled with reading books aloud for Draco and practicing magic. He had mourned for Lily and James and Harry and the more he thought over it the angrier he got. He was angry at Peter who had managed to get away, he was angry at Remus for believing that he would ever betray his best friend. He was angry at Dumbledore for pretty much everything. But most of all he was angry with himself for being stupid enough to confess that he had killed James and Lily. It was in the moment when they brought him into the room he had been distraught that his best friends had betrayed him, and one had died, he was hardly in a fit state of mind. But nobody had backed him, or even tried to give him a chance, no they had sentenced him to death and they would all pay.

"Sleeping again" drawled Narcissia as she entered the room "I'd almost think you were the baby here"

"Charming as always cousin. So how have you been?" he asked as he sat up on the bed.

"Busy" she walked over to Draco and picked him up "we shall be travelling by floo tonight"

"Where to?"

"You'll find out when we get there"

"You have to let me in" said a frustrated Sirius

"As soon as we get there all will be revealed" she said "now move"

Sirius moved.

"What is the meaning of this" asked Sirius

"This" said Narcissia "is unspeakable Emperoir. Lucius was sent to kill him weeks ago but thought that he could be useful. He was ban from the ministry for creating spells and potions that were….shall we say a little unorthodox"

"And what do you want with him"

"Since he is the only one of us who is alive and plus he happens to be a genius of sorts I thought we could use his help"

"What is stopping him from dobbing us in"

"Let's just say, some people will do anything when you spare their life"

"So are you coming" asked Emperoir as he walked into his lobby. He was a little younger than Sirius but he had a limp and a cough. "Incurable" he said "but for now I use heart strengthen potions"

Sirius just nodded.

"You can put your son in with my daughter. Isabelle"

"You have a daughter?" asked Sirius

"I had a wife to. Unfortunately Lucius was not there for the first attack"

"I'm sorry" he added.

"Such is life- death and life two sides to them same coin. Trust me I've tried" he pushed his office open. The walls were lined with journals and books "my work" he gestured to the great expanse. While Sirius walked over to him and they began to talk, Narcissia set Draco besides Isabella. There family was growing.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing…  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know. I'll most likely post it on  
**Pairing(s)/focus: **The Black family: Draco, Narcissia, Sirius, Harry, Tayranee (?!)  
**Feedback: **Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… ok well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **One little change to The HP universe, Lucius Malfoy died. Narcissia is a woman out for revenge and who should help her but her only remaining relative- Sirius Black a pronounced murderer. The Blacks are back and they are bringing the world to its feet in a game of cunning and deceit.

_**Becoming Black**_

_**Chapter 1b**_

"Ok" said a 10 year old Draco "this is the plan. We pretend to be snotty nosed trickle treaters and you thrown a tantrum to"

"Wait, why do I have to throw a tantrum?" she demanded

Draco straightened "because I don't thrown tantrums"

"Neither do I"

"Yes well, I'm the oldest and this was my mission"

"It's always your mission" she huffed

"Well I am the brain"

"Shove off Draco" she said as she walked past him up the road "and why did I have to be a ballerina"

"For the same reason I had to be a peter pan, the illusion of innocence"

She snorted "I don't remember a day when I was innocent"

"That's why I said illusion"

They walked up the path to the door and Isabella pressed the bell.

"Damn trickle treaters" said a guff voice behind the door

"Open the door Vernon I want to see their costumes. Of course they won't look as good as our Dudley did, but nonetheless" The door open.

Isabella stood forward and instead of throwing a tantrum she let false tears fill her eyes "tickle treat" she managed to get out

"Oh dear what's the matter" asked the woman

"I ripped my pretty dress" she said and she gave a twirl

"Oh dear it is a lovely dress"

Draco rolled his eyes "yes she did it went she fell down, do you think we could come in for a moment I really don't think she should be walking"

"Well" hesitated the woman "I suppose so"

"Thank you" sobbed Isabella as she stepped into the house.

"Where did you hurt?"

"My back and my foot" she said

"I'll go fetch you some ice"

"And some water- please" she beamed and the woman dashed off

"You're just loving this" muttered Draco

"So what's the plan?" she asked cheerfully and bounced on the sofa

"We leave this somewhere where Harry can find it"

"Why don't we get him out now"

"You know why" he hissed "now distract her"

Isabella got up and huffed "I don't know why your the brains when I do everything"

Draco rolled his eyes "just go" he watched her hobble to the kitchen before leaving the living room. He crept into the corridor and tripped over a book. He cursed something that he had picked up from his uncle Sirius, and that was when he saw the cupboard under the stairs. He peeked to make sure that no one was coming and then opened the door. Draco promtly cursed again.

"Harry" he whispered

The young boy looked up from where he was standing "Do you know me?" he asked

"Kinda" he gave Harry a book and mirror "here, make sure that they don't get a hold of them" He gave another disgusted look at the surroundings "this can't be right. I'll get Sirius to do something about it" he nodded "I've got to go rescue your relatives from Bella"

"Who" asked Harry as Draco backed out the door "wait don't leave"

Draco smirked "don't worry, I'll be in touch"

"Oi Bella" called Draco "its time to go"

Bella came hobbling out the living room with a bag filled with goodys "thank you" she said to the Durselys and then followed Draco out.

"What's the matter Draco?"

"Their keeping him in a cupboard"

Her eyes widened in shock "Sirius won't be happy"

Draco smirked "Oh he'll be furious, and I can't wait"

"You know I read there is always a calming before a storm"

"Well it been 10 years of calm, I think the storms about to roll in"

Isabella rolled her eyes "I wonder if the world is ready of us"

"I doubt it"

In a cupboard under the stairs a young boy turned to the first page in the book and what he read began to change his world. He had always believed knowledge was power...

THE END...

Well not really...

Ok there is another chapter.

REview now


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing…  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know. I'll most likely post it on  
**Pairing(s)/focus: **The Black family: Draco, Narcissia, Sirius, Harry, Tayranee (?!)  
**Feedback: **Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… ok well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **One little change to The HP universe, Lucius Malfoy died. Narcissia is a woman out for revenge and who should help her but her only remaining relative- Sirius Black a pronounced murderer. The Blacks are back and they are bringing the world to its feet in a game of cunning and deceit.

_**Becoming a Black**_

_**Chapter 2**_

"Ok" said a 9 year old Draco "this is the plan. We pretend to be snotty nosed trickle treaters and you thrown a tantrum to"

"Wait, why do I have to throw a tantrum?" she demanded

Draco straightened "because I don't thrown tantrums"

"Neither do I"

"Yes well, I'm the oldest and this was my mission"

"It's always your mission" she huffed

"Well I am the brain"

"Shove off Draco" she said as she walked past him up the road "and why did I have to be a ballerina"

"For the same reason I had to be peter pan, the illusion of innocence"

She snorted "I don't remember a day when I was innocent"

"That's why I said illusion"

They walked up the path to the door and Isabella pressed the bell.

"Damn trickle treaters" said a guff voice behind the door

"Open the door Vernon I want to see their costumes. Of course they won't look as good as our Dudley did, but nonetheless" The door open.

Isabella stood foreword and instead of throwing a tantrum she let false tears fill her eyes "tickle treat" she managed to get out

"Oh dear what's the matter" asked the woman

"I ripped my pretty dress" she said and she gave a twirl

"Oh dear it is a lovely dress"

Draco rolled his eyes "yes she did it went she fell down, do you think we could come in for a moment I really don't think she should be walking"

"Well" hesitated the woman "I suppose so"

"Thank you" sobbed Isabella as she stepped into the house.

"Where did you hurt?"

"My back and my foot" she said

"I'll go fetch you some ice"

"And some water- please" she beamed and the woman dashed off

"You're just loving this" muttered Draco

"So what's the plan?" she asked

"Just stay here" he ordered

"But"

"Izzie" he repeated

"Fine"

Draco watched her closely before he walked out the room. He was out the room when he heard a knock on the closet under the stairs. He moved to the door, his hand hesitating on the latch and then it opened. A boy no older than him peered outside into the light.

"Sorry aunt-" the boy begun and then stopped "who are you?"

"A friend" said Draco "what are you doing in the closet?"

"It's my room" replied Harry

"Damn muggles" cursed Draco "this won't do at all, he won't be pleased"

"Hey where are you going?"

"I'll be back" said Draco "just don't say anything. Hang on her" He pushed something into Harry's hands.

"But" Harry began as he stared at the package, but it was too late for the strange boy had gone.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Harry Potter franchising which includes; the books, movies or clothing…  
**Distribution: **Ask please, just so I know. I'll most likely post it on  
**Pairing(s)/focus: **The Black family: Draco, Narcissia, Sirius, Harry, Tayranee (?!)  
**Feedback: **Yes please, the good the bad and the downright hurtful… ok well not the last one but I thought it sounded good! I will try to answer any questions you ask either as a reply on in the next chapter- all ideas are welcome.  
**Summary: **One little change to The HP universe, Lucius Malfoy died. Narcissia is a woman out for revenge and who should help her but her only remaining relative- Sirius Black a pronounced murderer. The Blacks are back and they are bringing the world to its feet in a game of cunning and deceit.

_**Becoming a Black**_

_**Chapter 2b**_

"A closet" roared Sirius "they put my godson in a closet"

"Calm down" said Narcissa "just means we have to change our plans"

"To what? You haven't told me about any plans"

"Well I thought you'd like to know we are now the owners of number 4 Private drive"

"How'd you manage that?"

"Oh Black you must know by now that there is nothing I can't do"

"I'm starting to" he said

Harry watched the house next door. People had moved in but Harry had not seen any vans arrive in fact he had not seen anyone. The house sat just as quietly as it had the day before. He wondered what they were like- he hoped and prayed that they were his age and not like Dudley- he was tired of running.

"Boy" called his uncle "go over to the house- check if anyone is in"

"But uncle I'm still"

"Go and no arguing"

Harry dropped his shovel and took of his gloves and put it near the bag of weeds that he had to get rid of, and then got up and walked out the gate. He turned back and saw his aunt peeking from the curtain, when she saw him she waved him on. It was easy for her Harry thought, she didn't know if the new neighbours were serial killers. He walked up the path and knocked the door. It opened like a seen from a horror movie, pitch blackness greeted him and then a gruff voice "come in boy" and suddenly Harry found himself confronted with something from a supernatural flick. There were objects flying around the room, stacking themselves in cupboards, chairs were fluffing themselves and boxes were unpacking. Harry took a step backwards but the man had grabbed his shirt and was pulling him into the room. Fear stopped Harry from struggling.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy and Isabella Magdalene Lucas" said a calm voice from the living room "did you charm the sofa"

"It was Draco"

"No it was Izzie"

As Harry moved into the view he saw a tall women, she was gorgeous with long blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. Beside her stood her darker compliment, long black shaggy hair, grey eyes and handsome.

The woman turned "we have a guest how nice" there was ice in her voice Harry noted. The two figures that she was speaking to got up.

"You" said Harry to the boy "You came to my house"

The boys shrugged carelessly. "Names Draco" he tilted his head "Isabella"

"Izzie" she corrected. Harry's eyes darted between them. There was something strange with this family and it wasn't the fact that they had floating furniture. There was darkness present a secret that they hid well. Their faces were perfect masks and Harry wondered why they let him see that.

"What are you?" he asked

A smirk spread across the face of the boy "wizards. You did read the book right"

"Yes but was any of that true"

"What do you think?"

Harry thought life was about to get interesting.

_1 year later_

Draco, Harry and Izzie were lying on the grass outside the house. Books spread across the picnic blanket beneath them as they lay. It was hard to imagine that it was a year to the day that they had moved in. Life had changed.

Harry knew all about the wizarding world, and that Sirius was his godfather and that there was a madman named Voldemort after him. But still he was happy. He had family now. Izzie father had been getting sicker but he still remained part of the plan working in the wizarding world so that they knew the goings on. Sirius had gotten a job as a forensic expertise- Harry suspected magic was used since Sirius had no qualifications. He said he chose the job so that he could remain sharp for when they went back to fight. Narcissa on the other hand owned a set of businesses which Harry had no idea what they did, all he knew was that Narcissa refused to be poor even in the muggle world.

"You should be getting your letter soon" said Draco

"Yeah" said Harry sadly

"Why can't you guys come" he asked

"The world is not ready for our arrival"

"But what's the point of me going by myself" he stood "I don't want to go I don't want to leave you"

"Oh calm down" said Draco "we'll think of something"

Harry sat down "like what"

Draco smirked.

The world was indeed not ready for them.

A trio walked with authority and calm as they entered the train. Two boys, one with black shaggy hair and green eyes, another with dirty blood short hair piercing blue eyes and a girl strawberry red brown hair, brown eyes and a gaze just as intense as her companions. There was something about them that said that they were not to be messed with, that they were here to shake things up. And shake things up they would.

ANY IDEAS FOR THIS STORY WOULD BE GREAT!! PLEASE REVIEW WITH SUGGESTIONS


End file.
